Cellular operators often rely on maps of cellular signal strength calculated on the basis of signal propagation theory, terrain, tower location, and transmitter power. These calculations are sometimes imprecise and result in locations being erroneously reported as having acceptable signal levels when actual coverage is inadequate. These deficiencies can lead to poor signal quality, which results in cellular users complaining about bad call quality and dropped calls. Cellular operators thus have a strong interest in determining where their cellular signals are weak. They often will install additional transmitters, at additional expense and effort, to provide better signal coverage.
A map that associates cellular transmitters, cellular operators, and signal strength by cellular operator is often not readily available using current estimation methods. Nevertheless, enterprising third-party tower owners often attempt to obtain land and construct towers. Often, they attempt to purchase land and sometimes construct a radio tower before cellular operators determine that they have a signal quality problem that requires an additional transmitter. Such third parties thus are in a position to lease tower or other radio transmitter locations to cellular operators, providing a return on investment and better service to cellular customers.
Thus, there is an urgent need for better methods and systems to estimate signal strength for cellular and other radio signals. The technology herein meets these and other needs.
In one aspect, the exemplary illustrative non-limiting technology herein provides methods to estimate the location of at least one cellular transceiver tower used by a cellular telephone carrier. In another aspect, the exemplary illustrative non-limiting technology herein provides methods to estimate a network or sub-network of cellular transceiver towers used by a cellular telephone carrier.